The unfairness of reliving high school
by afs23
Summary: the cullens inc jacob leave forks to start a new what happens when edward has to deal with the unruly thoughts of others about his wife n bella finds a girl kissing edward.will bella be able to keep her composure or will she go physico vampire on your ars


**Chapter one: Delaying **

It is not as if I **do not** want to go it is just that I do not know if I can leave Charlie.

"Bella" Edward hissed sharply drawing everyone in the room to look at me, I glanced through them, Esme worried as usual, she hated it when Edward and I fought, Emmett full of humour. He loved it because then he and jasper would bet who would win (usually me) as I caught Emmett's eyes he gave me a little wink and patted the pocket where his wallet bulged. "What" I snarled back and then without a second glance I ran from the room into the garden where Edward stood.

An exasperated and worried look crossed Edward's eyes as I came into view and then he quickly obliterated it composing his features into anger. I knew it was façade but I went along with it any way "why haven't you packed yet?" Edward demanded a little hint of the earlier worry in his eyes. He had obviously been to the cottage. "Pffffffft how long do you think it takes me to pack" I retaliated in a less then friendly tone. Automatically Edwards face softened "its just I worry you don't want to go, Bella?" his voice sounded pained as he said my name. I immediately I felt guilty

"Oh Edward of course I want to go I'll follow you to moon and back" I called without thinking grabbing Edward and pulling him into a hug.

"Ow" winced Edward, I was still a bit stronger then him and I had not realised I was holding him so tight. "oh sorry" I muttered feeling guilty and then his arms were around me and his lips found mine one hand on the small of my back pulling me closer the other gently stroking my cheek. If I had not heard a loud cough from behind me I would have lost it right there and then. I was glad the cough which I had recognised as Emmett's had stopped us it was the middle of the day and I didn't want Nessie to see anything "50 bucks" jasper called having arrived just in time to see Emmett split us up. A deep snarl rang out from my throat I could not believe they had bet on whether Edward and I would make love.

"Hey I'm sorry it was his idea," Emmett laughed throwing a glance towards jasper "yeah sure it was" I snapped and then pushed past him.

It is not as if Edward and I were at it all the time. We would be if it were up to me but Renesmee was at the point where she wanted to sleep with her parents and Edward was all about giving in to Renesmee. Sometimes I thought he was just as bad if not worse then Jacob. I do not know how he does it though I know he feels as much sexual desire as I do and yet he just pushes it all away to make renesmee happy.

All of a sudden, I had an idea. When I was close, enough for no one to hear but the two of us I hurriedly whispered to Rosalie. "Rose do me favour and look after renesmee for me today I need some time with Edward since we don't have any at night anymore." I knew for a fact she understood what I meant by _time_ but it was becoming easier to talk to her about it considering almost the whole family seemed to know what we where up to. "Yeah sure take as long as you need" rose replied a smug knowing smile on her face. I then started my plan for bombarding Edwards mind with the things I wanted to do to him until he caved. I then dropped my shield flinging it away from me entirely. As the first image flashed across his mind he spun and the spot and caught my gaze. I threw him a seductive smile and walked towards the cottage. I knew he would follow me as I threw the mental image of him and I in the grounds before the cottage. As soon as I heard his feet on the grass behind me, I began to run. I turned it into a game sending mental flashes to him, begging him to catch me. I had found that being a vampire had made me so much better at seducing him, it was probably just the fact that he did not have to hold back anymore and I knew that drowned him in lust; just the subtle things like holding hands threw him off balance these days. A wrongly placed foot brought my attention back to the game in hand. Edward was hunting me and as much as I wanted him to catch me. I most defiantly was not going to make it easy for him. I heard him approach his breathing fraught with desire, as he sprang I jumped nimbly into the tree. Of course, if Edward's mind had not been so distracted with the visions I was still sending him and the desire it had brought, I would not have stood a chance. However, with him like this I knew I would have out manoeuvred him all day. If I was not caught in, my own eagerness to have him catch me, I would of too. I loved beating Edward at things. I jumped down from the tree and move slyly in a circle counteracting his movement. Then with a fake mistake, I stepped right in the best position for him to catch me. Edward was there in a second his teeth ripping at my clothes, while my hands ripped at his. Crap I thought another expensive gift from Alice destroyed.

We were in each other's arms in no time and we stayed there until nightfall. At some point, we must have dragged ourselves to the cottage, but I do not remember my lips ever leaving his.

A loud annoying knock came from outside the door and then I heard Rosalie's shrill voice coming from outside "Edward, Bella you know I would not be here if I didn't have to but she's been begging for you all day." I pushed myself off Edward grabbed my dressing gown and flung the door open. Rosalie's expression was reproachful as she handed a squirming renesmee towards me. I took her in my arms and suddenly could not understand why I had ever wanted to be away from her. I tucked her soft curly haired head into the crease between my neck and shoulder blade and allowed her to hold her reaching palm against my cheek. She showed all she had done all day but she also showed me the longing she had felt for Edward and I how she had wondered where we were and how Rosalie had told her we were hunting. She then asked me why she was not allowed to come and I told her that mummies and daddies sometimes hunted in special ways that did not allow children and that she would understand in the future. Thankfully, she had just thrown me a puzzled look and then gave up. I took her to Edward and once in his arms and having seen we were bother fine she immediately fell asleep I placed her in her room on her now miniature bed and hoped to god she would sleep through the night. I was not finished with Edward yet.

As dawn broke through the clouds I suddenly realised I had not done something. Something that was important. I pushed Edward away and jumped off the bed. His arm reached out gripped mine "where do you think your going renesmee won't be up for ages and I'm not finished with you" Edward chuckled trying to drag me back. I turned to look at him. I was torn one part off me would of happily gone back to him but the other knew there was something I had to do. It was then it hit me the reality that we were leaving in just two days "Edward there's so much stuff I need to do" I said shaking away his grasp "like what?" he asked confused

"Like packing and saying goodbye to Charlie" I hissed frantically "humph" Edward snorted and pointed at the closet "go look" he said smugly. I opened the closet t find all my stuff packed away in suitcases apart from three different outfits my favourite sweets and a cotton t-shirt included. I grabbed them on and turned to Edward flinging my arms around him "thank yo…" I didn't get to finish it before his lips were at mine hungrily I kissed him back gratefully careful not to be too passionate and loose my head I still had to start getting everything else done. I got back up of the bed pulling Edward up with me "come on time to get dressed you can help me organise" I joked but only half-heartedly he really was going to help me today. I wanted to be done by lunch I would go see Charlie then with renesmee we would sleep there until tomorrow and then we would head out to Louisiana.

Lunchtime arrived and I picked up the phone and dialled Charlie's number "hi dad" I called in my gruff voice that was now almost a perfect recall of my old one. "Can renesmee and I come down to see you today?" I asked and then added "please"

"Yeah sure you can what time?" was Charlie's answer an edge of excitement in his voice. Urgh Renesmee's ability to charm everyone could be slightly annoying considering everyone was always eager to see her up to the degree that they tended to forget about everyone in the room but her. "Ok but I need to talk to you so you'll have to concentrate on me for a while okay" I added only slightly joking "yeah sure sue can look after her while we talk cant you sue?" Charlie called to both sue and I "of course I can" was Sue's mumbled reply in the background. Sue had started dating Charlie soon after the battle with the volturri and I was glad at least she could ease him into the world of the supernatural.

I knocked Charlie's door eagerly, Renesmee in my arms squirming to get down. I popped her on the floor just as sue opened the door and welcomed us in. she looked down but seemed only slightly surprised by Renesmee's height and ability to walk on her own in fact she looked like she was four years not 7 months. Renesmee totted in smiling gleefully heading for the corner full of her favourite toys "dad" I called still using my old voice "in here" he called from the kitchen. "Urgh dad please do not tell me your cooking for yourself again are you" I called "no Sue is actually" he replied throwing me a shameful look. It was not my fault human food smelt revolting to me since I had become a vampire. I do not know how Edward had just stood there when I had made and ate food. He had even kissed and hugged me while I was preparing it. I stood at the door as far away from the food as possible and I still wanted to heave. I took a deep breath and stopped breathing. I walked over to Charlie as if everything was fine and hugged him. I did not need to hold my breath to stop myself from killing him anymore but the food smelt absolutely disgusting.


End file.
